I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerodynamic toys to be thrown through the air and, in particular, to a toy glider/airplane which utilizes a flexible wing structure to alter the flight characteristics of the device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, aerodynamic devices resembling airplane gliders have become quite popular as throwable gliding toy implements. In the usual embodiment, the toy is made of a paper, balsa wood or plastic material in the shape of an airplane having two or more distinct wings and a rigid main body. Throwing is accomplished by gripping the main body and tossing the device nose first through the air. The appeal of the toy resides in the fact that it exhibits definite aerodynamic characteristics and can be made to do a number of various maneuvers.